The present invention relates generally to proton exchange membrane (PEM) electrochemical cells and relates more particularly to a novel PEM electrochemical cell and to a novel PEM electrochemical cell stack.
In certain controlled environments, such as those found in airplanes, submarines and spacecrafts, it is often necessary for oxygen to be furnished in order to provide a habitable environment. An electrolysis cell, which uses electricity to convert water to hydrogen and oxygen, represents one type of device capable of producing quantities of oxygen. One common type of electrolysis cell comprises a proton exchange membrane, an anode positioned along one face of the proton exchange membrane, and a cathode positioned along the other face of the proton exchange membrane. To enhance electrolysis, a catalyst, such as platinum, is typically present both at the interface between the anode and the proton exchange membrane and at the interface between the cathode and the proton exchange membrane. The above-described combination of a proton exchange membrane, an anode, a cathode and associated catalysts is commonly referred to in the art as a membrane electrode assembly.
In use, water is delivered to the anode and an electric potential is applied across the two electrodes, thereby causing the electrolyzed water molecules to be converted into protons, electrons and oxygen atoms. The protons migrate through the proton exchange membrane and are reduced at the cathode to form molecular hydrogen. The oxygen atoms do not traverse the proton exchange membrane and, instead, form molecular oxygen at the anode.
Often, a number of electrolysis cells are assembled together in order to meet hydrogen or oxygen production requirements. One common type of assembly is a stack comprising a plurality of stacked electrolysis cells that are electrically connected in series in a bipolar configuration. In one type of stack, each cell includes, in addition to a membrane electrode assembly of the type described above, a pair of multi-layer metal screens, one of said screens being in contact with the outer face of the anode and the other of said screens being in contact with the outer face of the cathode. The screens are used to conduct electrons to and from the cathode and anode and to form the membrane-supporting fluid cavities within a cell for the flow of water, hydrogen and oxygen. Each cell additionally includes a pair of polysulfone cell frames, each cell frame peripherally surrounding a set of screens. The frames are used to peripherally contain the fluids and to conduct the fluids into and out of the screen cavities. Each cell further includes a pair of metal foil separators, one of said separators being positioned against the outer face of the anode screen and the other of said separators being positioned against the outer face of the cathode screen. The separators serve to axially contain the fluids on the active areas of the cell assembly. In addition, the separators and screens together serve to conduct electricity from the anode of one cell to the cathode of its adjacent cell. Plastic gaskets seal the outer faces of the cell frames to the metal separators, the inner faces of the cell frames being sealed to the proton exchange membrane. The cells of the stack are typically compressed between a spring-loaded rigid top end plate and a bottom base plate.
Patents and publications relating to electrolysis cell stacks include the following, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,053, inventor Gibb, issued May 2, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,496, inventors Smith et al., issued Sep. 27, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,644, inventors Titterington et al., issued May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,968, inventors Guthrie et al., issued Apr. 23, 1991; and Coker et al., “Industrial and Government Applications of SPE Fuel Cell and Electrolyzers,” presented at The Case Western Symposium on “Membranes and Ionic and Electronic Conducting Polymer,” May 17–19, 1982 (Cleveland, Ohio).
In order to ensure optimal conversion of water to hydrogen and oxygen by each electrolysis cell in a stack, there must be uniform current distribution across the active areas of the electrodes of each cell. Such uniform current distribution requires uniform contact pressure over the active areas of the electrodes. However, uniform contact pressure over the active areas is seldom attained solely through design since the dimensions of the various components of a cell typically vary within some specified limits due to the production methods used in their fabrication. In fact, standard electrolysis cells often show compounded component dimensional variations of about 0.007 to about 0.010 inch due to fabrication limitations, with additional dimensional variations of up to about 0.002 inch due to differential thermal expansion during electrolysis cell operation.
One approach to the aforementioned problem of maintaining uniform contact pressure over the entire active areas of the electrodes has been to provide an electrically-conductive compression pad between adjacent cells in a stack. One type of electrically-conductive inter-cell compression pad that has received widespread use in the art comprises an elastic disk, said disk being provided with an array of transverse holes and transverse slots. The transverse holes are provided in the disk to allow for lateral expansion during compression of the disk. The transverse slots are provided in the disk so that a plurality of parallel metal strips may be woven from one face of the disk to the opposite face of the disk through the slots.
Other types of electrically-conductive, inter-cell, compression pads are disclosed in the following patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,354, inventors Leonida et al., issued Nov. 14, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,823, inventors Leonida et al., issued Nov. 22, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,565, inventors Leonida et al., issued Jun. 28, 1994.
Inter-cell compression pads of the type described above comprising an elastic disk having parallel metal strips woven therethroughout are generally capable of compensating for dimensional variations of a cell to maintain uniform contact over the active areas of the cell up to pressures of about 500 psi. However, for many military and commercial applications, the present inventors have noted that it is important that uniform contact over the active areas of the cell be maintained at pressures in excess of 500 psi and/or that the cell stack be lightweight and inexpensive. As can readily be appreciated, the above-described compression pad, which is in a physically separate compartment from the individual cells of a stack, adds weight and expense to the stack and is, therefore, not optimal for many such applications. Other components of conventional cells, such as the metal screens, also add weight and expense to the stack.
The foregoing discussion has been directed to one type of electrochemical cell, namely, electrolysis cells. Fuel cells are another type of electrochemical cell. Functionally, fuel cells operate analogously to electrolysis cells but in reverse, fuel cells generating water and electricity using molecular hydrogen and molecular oxygen as reactants. Structurally, fuel cells and electrolysis cells are similar, the principal differences between the two types of electrochemical cells being that (i) the membrane electrode assembly of an electrolysis cell is typically thicker than that of a fuel cell to take into account the higher operating pressures at which electrolysis cells operate; (ii) the multi-layer metal screens serving as fluid diffusion media on opposite sides of the membrane electrode assembly of an electrolysis cell are typically replaced with a pair of carbon fiber papers or carbon fiber cloths in a fuel cell; and (iii) the polysulfone cell frames and the metal foil separators of an electrolysis cell are replaced with a pair of bipolar separation plates in a fuel cell, each such bipolar separation plate being provided with a set of molded or machined grooves defining a fluid cavity and having a shelf for receiving its corresponding sheet of carbon fiber paper or carbon fiber cloth.
One difficulty with the use of carbon fiber paper as the fluid diffusion medium in a fuel cell is its inflexibility and fragility, said carbon fiber paper easily fracturing during handling, assembly of the fuel cell and/or use of the fuel cell. Carbon fiber cloth also has its disadvantages as it typically does not have enough rigidity to keep from being drawn into the grooves of a bipolar separation plate, thereby obstructing fluid flow therewithin.
As is the case for an electrolysis cell stack, the maintenance of uniform contact pressure in a fuel cell stack is important.